phineaseferbfandomcom_pt_br-20200215-history
Usuário:Mattildo/Arquivo de Discussão:Outubro de 2011
Registro da discussão do usuário TheMatheusoares, do mês de Outubro de 2011. Chat! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 17h15min de 8 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) OK De nada, Matheus! Tenta entrar no chat de novo! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 19h20min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Sim É, começou a acontecer isso comigo depois que eu restartei o Chat. [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 19h25min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Mudei Matheus, eu habilitei um negócio que deixa o Menu da Wikia no topo mais legal. O que achou? [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 19h56min de 11 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Chat http://pt-br.phineaseferb.wikia.com/wiki/Especial:Chat Gabrielphineas735 ([[User_talk:Gabrielphineas735|'Fala que eu te escuto!']]) 03h12min de 15 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) X-TH Prontinho, o X-TH não é mais burocrata! Êba! Cuidado para não nomear ninguém burocrata a partir de agora, hem? [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 15h49min de 17 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Deu um problema no meu também, entra na fannon. Erro no chat, de novo É, o chat não tá funcionando, mesmo. Eu estou lá, mas dá aquela mensagem: "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed.". Aí não adianta nada. À propósito: na sua descrição de usuário, Você escreveu "student" errado, só tem um "D". A Iandra eu não sei, mas eu não tô conversando com ela. O chat tá todo branco para mim. [[User:Diovos|'Di']] [[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 23h27min de 21 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Eu sei que não perguntou pra mim, mas vou responder assim mesmo... >D I'm in the chat because I am very ninja =D... Mas eu tive que tentar umas décadas pra conseguir entrar :P Ps: não tem graça ser ninja sem ninguém pra conversar D= iandra. 23h38min de 21 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Chat IN! Oi Matt, Volta pro Chat! Ajdouble2 16h17min de 23 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Problema no Chat Matheus, o chat tá horrível pra mim! Ele demora um século par carregar, e quando carrega, na hora aparece aquela mensagem: "You have connected from another browser. This connection will be closed." Eu já tentei trocar de computador, conexão da intenet e conta da Wikia, mas nada funciona! Desde ontem, isso. Tomara que passe logo. E mando um zilhão de frases, pra ter certeza que uma delas aparecerá. Será que isso está acontecendo com os outros? [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 19h12min de 26 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) P.S. Matheus, eu acabei de entrar no chat da Wikia americana pra ver se conseguia entrar e escrever coisas. Não deu certo. Mas eu descobri uma coisa: eles também brincam daquela coisa do refri! :D [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 19h36min de 26 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Chat Com Problema Olha só isso aqui que eu fiz. Já estou lá! [[User:Diovos|'Di']][[User_talk:Diovos|'ovos']] 20h06min de 26 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Edição Oi Matheus, eu queria saber o que você acha das minhas edições nas músicas Shakeheitor 19h53min de 29 de outubro de 2011 (UTC) Oi Matheus, eu queria só pedir uma coisa. Que você colocasse a pagina da Lista de Músicas naquela barra onde diz "On The Wiki", "Personagens", "Episódios"...Valeu Shakeheitor 19h06min de 30 de outubro de 2011 (UTC)